1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices which are used for amusement and self-entertainment.
2. The Prior Art
The use of an aerodynamic circular disk has been popularized by the "Frisbee". The use in the past has involved a propelling force supplied through a throwing action by the user. What was once a simple toy for throwing has developed as well into an intense sport where teams now compete on a national basis.